strange things happening
by Fiona12690
Summary: Starfire forces Raven to go to the mall, something happens to her and Robin will kill to find out! RobinRaven
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans as much as i want too ,

thoughts ' '

speaking" "  
  
now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1:The mall "hey were going to the mall" said starfire as she practically drug raven to the mall and starfire ran into claires and raven was looking for a door to leave that stupid place, but found a book store then hot topic. and 2 hours later. it seems starfire went home with out raven so raven shopped around for a bit more not relizing the time and a guy came up to her.  
  
Titan tower

" Hey star where's raven " said robin

" hello friend robin um raven she well is still at the mall" said starfire.

" why she hates the mall" said beast boy

"we'll wait up for her " said cyborg he had become like a older brother to her.  
  
The mall Ravens pov:  
  
As the guy walked up to me he said hi and just straight out and asked me out on a date, he didn't even give me time to hardly say yes or no, he just pulled me along and pulled me out of the mall and into the bar across the street and after that i have a headache i remember flying home but thats it.  
  
normal pov:

Raven saw the tower, and flew right in to the kitchen, By this time, it was mid-night, but Robin was in the kitchen, obviously wondering where she was he was paceing like mad running the sloes in his shoes down to nothing worried about what happened to raven .  
  
" where were you raven we were so worried about you" half relvied and half yelling at her.  
  
"You don't have to act like a dad, robin. i'm fine." Raven said  
  
Raven stared at Robin, then finally said something, "Well, the mall was closing late, and I stayed until closing. And then, NOTHING ELSE happened." raven said dragging her bags to her room.  
  
"Raven how come i don't believe that" said robin as he followed her into her room and then he smelt the alcohol on her breath." have you been drinking"  
  
" no" she said monotonelessly" i can't remember ok one minute i'm at the mall them the next i'm flying in here i can't even remember what happened ok" said raven who just fainted on the floor and robin caught her in his arms and put her on to the couch and got a damp cloth and put it on her head . he said it his mind next,  
  
' raven what happened and who did this to you' robin thought.  
  
Note: hey hollypotter5253 here i know it was short but tell behow you like it and give me reviews and not flames the next chapter will be longer i swear .................. so what are you doing still reading this review-

hollypotter5253 signing off


	2. the black van

Disclaimer: I own nothing, me{ steph14wales} and my sister hollypotter have teamed up i'm writing this chapter and shes doing the next. ok- steph14wales  
  
Chapter 2: The black van  
  
4 hours had passed since Raven had fainted and by now all the Titans were awake and worried for their friend.  
  
"Whaa what happened" said Raven a she awoke  
  
"You passed out Rae, we were all worried,are you sure your ok"  
  
"Yeah im fine im just need some air is all im going out for a walk" said Raven  
  
"I'll go with you" Robin said before any one else got a chance to  
  
"ok" Raven said and gave a secret smile to herself.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know what happened, i mean cause you know you can always tell me anything"  
  
"I know i can robin and believe me if i knew what happened you'd be the first to know"  
  
"ok, so where'd you want to go" said robin  
  
"I don't know anywhere i guess" said raven  
  
"Hey how about we go the ne....."  
  
Robin was cut off by being struck unconchious by a metal pipe the only last thing he saw was Raven being dragged in to the back of a black van and drove away  
  
Robin woke up with a really bad head ache he didnt know how long he was out but he knew he had to get Raven back no matter what.........  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
DUN DUN DUN What's gonna happen next? What's gonna happen next?,What's gonna happen next?  
  
well if you wanna know then tune in next time review please no flames ok bye from -steph14wales 


	3. the black van part 2

Thoughts ' '

speaking " ''  
  
Disclamer : i own nothing but the characters falcon and sparrow hey there my favorite birds besides ravens.  
  
Chapter 3: The black van part 2  
  
Robin looked around and found himself with a headache proboly the size of jupiter , but that was the least of his problems ,he had to find raven .Robin quickly made it back the tower and got everyones attention as he ran threw the door ,  
  
"Whoa robin wheres the fire man" said cyborg as he looked at robin .  
  
"some....one.... took ...raven " robin said panting from running out side and with a headache " we have .......to find....her...... quickly"  
  
"What ravens missing, who took her did you see who it was " said beast boy  
  
" no all i saw was a black van" robin said regaing his breath .  
  
"noooo this can't be friend raven has been tookin from us" said starfire. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
In the black van  
  
"Ah sweet little raven we meet again hope we didn't hurt poor robin to hard we need someone to save you now don't we little sister " laughed ravens brother  
  
' I know that voice , but it can't be he's '  
  
" Dead little raven , hahahahahaha so you thought"

"Falcon what do you want from me" said raven  
  
"Dear sister oh i don't know ,maybe your powers " said falcon  
  
" Falcon stop scaring her " said sparrow

" were really here to protect you sis" said falcon " i was just having fun "  
  
"why'd you hit my friend " said raven looking towards sparrow

" robin ah yes we thought he was evil and going to hurt you, fathers after you again and so is slade " said sparrow  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
Titan Tower  
  
' Raven if something happens to you,i do know what i'd do.' thought Robin  
  
" titans we got to find raven if it's the last thing we do , titans go..." said robin as they left out of the tower ................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................... ..................  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))  
  
Hollypotter : hey sorry if it's short still but deal with it ,just joking so hope you liked my chapter now it's my sisters turn ok see ya till next time -roguey


	4. worried and the abandoned house

Disclaimer: Ok you know the Drill i own nothing

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

' i have to find her and make sure shes alright ' thought robin

" robin" said cyborg " you really love her don't you man"

" ofcourse i do cy, " robin said worried about where the black van could have taken raven.

" i hope shes alright , i wouldn't be able to live with my self man " said robin

" she will be robin she's strong , and can handle herself " said cyborg

" how can you be so sure she's not hurt or.."

" don't even say it, don't even think it robin she is fine ,we will find her i know" said cyborg

)((()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Meanwhile with Raven and her brother and Sparrow had pulled up to what looked like an abandoned where house.  
  
"where are we" asked Raven  
  
"im not sure exactly where we are but i know were safe" replied Falcon  
  
"how can you be so sure"  
  
"cause he is that's how, now quit asking questions" said Sparrow  
  
0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Back with the Titans.  
  
The Titans were searching all over the city and Robin was getting more and more worried by the minute  
  
'C'mon Raven where are you, let us know you're ok.' throught Robin  
  
)((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())())()(()()())(())())())()()())()()() ()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()((((()()()()()(  
  
"So your telling me that dad, if you can call him that, wants my powers to make him all powerful or something"  
  
"yes" said sparrow and Falcon  
  
"ookay and just how is he gonna get my powers exactly" asked Raven  
  
"well were not sure yet be we know it has something to do with this HUGE machine with helmets"  
  
"oh okay" said Raven as she yawned  
  
"you tired?" asked Falcon  
  
yeah" replied Raven  
  
"here go to sleep "said Falcon as he made room for her on the couch to lie down  
  
Raven did so and drifted in to an uneasy sleep awaiting the next day  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""  
  
well that my chap done hope u like and don't forget 2 review and roguey its over to u bye.


	5. conversations and trigon appears

Disclaimer : i own nothing , hahahahaa except falcon and sparrow k.

Ravenn03 : glad you liked it , i hope you'll like this chapter and i hope you'll like the flash back in here.

Purity Black: i know who would be stupid her weird brothers and a helment and a machine was just told it would be used on her.

Eilian Rhoss : thanks i will write more sorry i haven't updated in a while my best friend was in a coma, and she woke up 1 month ago then i lost my muse for this story but the pretty reviews brought me back.

Nubia : thanks for adding me to your favorites and for reviewing, glad you like this story it's hard to write when everything has happen this year.

Arrendi : i know my story's are short but i'm going to make this one longer i promise an thanks for putting me on your favorites thanks .

speaking" "

thoughts ' '

songs / /

flash back :

Chapter 5: conversations and trigon appears.

" raven" mummbled robin as everyone looked at him .

" man , raven's fine where ever she is" said cyborg

" yea, i remember the first time i and her met"said robin.

{Flashback:}

" um is this the teen titans " said a small goth girl.

/**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do /  
  
**" yeah it is can i help you" said robin

" yes i was told to come here" said the goth girl

" i'm robin"

"raven" said the goth girl.

{End of flashback}

" and that was it" said robin as he told the story.

{ in the abandoned house}

" robin ........ " said raven crying. " come find me please"

**/Chorus:  
All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away /**

" Raven , are you alright" asked sparrow

" Perfect, you take me from my friends and now your going to help trigon kill me " said raven

**/I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands /  
**

" it's not my choice , rae , but i won't let him kill you i promise , but i need to save Falcon , he's under trigons mind control we have to set him free , but i don't know how" said sparrow

" let me out and i'll help " said raven

" i'm sorry rae i can't do that." said sparrow and ravens heart began to break and felt alot of pain somewhere but ignored it.

Sparrow left after he said that and raven cried again,

" robin ........." whispered Raven

**/Chorus:  
All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away /** **/I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on/ **

{ at titan tower}

" we can't give up now" said robin

" friend robin , we won't but ,right now lets just go to sleep" said starfire.

" your right star , we do need sleep" said robin

" we won'tgive up looking rob. but stop worring, raven can protect herself in these situations " said cyborg

" yeah man ravens strong , shew would never let anyone near her" said beast boy.

{ at the abandon house}

The door opened and in stepped ,

{ back to tt}

Robin layed in bed and as he went to bed he thought about ,

**/Chorus:  
All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away /**

**{ at tt}**

" Raven" robin said out loud.

{At the abandon house}

Raven got up off the floor and gasped at who she saw,

" trigon"

"Raven" laughed trigon

Note : ok i lied it was short again i'm sorry , i'll try to put better chapters next i promise .

well love ya all titan lovers

Fiona12690 signing off


End file.
